1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to doors, and more specifically to a swinging door having improved means for making the same impervious to sound.
2. Prior Art
For soundproofing a swinging door, it has been common to form steps on the inside surfaces of a doorframe so that the door when closed may be engaged by the steps via sealing strips of resilient material. This known soundproof door construction has a disadvantage in connection with the step formed on the bottom transverse member of the doorframe or sill, as people passing through the doorway may stumble over the step. Such a step also presents an obstacle to the transportation rolling of heavy articles such as pieces of furniture through the doorway.